


Fuck.

by Voirloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Ericas Reyes is a Hale, F/F, F/M, Isaac Lahey is a Hale, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Tensome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Juste du porn...
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 4





	Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors. A la base c'est le chapitre 5 d'un AU!Biker qui ne sortira pas, pour la simplement et bonne raison que j'ai pas touché à cette histoire depuis des mois. Ca veut pas dire qu'un jour je n'y retoucherai pas mais for now, je pense pas.  
> So je poste ce chap totalement sans contexte avec juste.. du cul.  
> Beaucoup de cul. 
> 
> On retrouve donc les Unburned Wolfs (aka nos chouchous) sur le chemin pour retrouver un autre gang de biker (les Emissary).  
> Derek et Laura (leader) sont ici jumeaux. Isaac et Erica sont frères et soeur. Ils ont été adopté par les Hale. 
> 
> Je vous conseille d'écouter : Keep the Streets Empty For Me

Les Unburned Wolfs avaient quitté Bakersfield très rapidement après le mail de leur espion. 

Trois heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur la propriété des Emissary où ils étaient seuls, entre la belle ville de Santa Barbara et la sulfureuse Los Angeles. Le terrain, près du Toro Canyon, était plus près de la première mais il n’y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à part de quoi se raccorder en eau et électricité. 

Le camp fût rapidement monté malgré les nombreuses discussions face à l’annonce qui les avaient fait quitté la ville précédente avec une légère avance. La horde pacifique n’arriverait pas avant encore un couple de jours et, même si personne n’était contre le camping en pleine nature, ils préféraient tous un lit convenable. 

Les tentes en kit furent montées en demi-cercle non loin de la terre brûlée et sableuse qui avait vu de nombreux brasiers de rassemblements, en deux rangées. Ils n’avaient que cinq tentes, ce n’était pas comme s’ils prenaient beaucoup de place par rapport à la grande horde qui allait les rejoindre. 

Chacun savait ce qu’il devait faire, c’était presque une machination où tout les rouages marchaient mécaniquement. Un petit groupe partait dans la forêt à la recherche de bois pour faire l’immense feu, un duo parti en ville pour acheter de quoi manger pour quelques jours tandis que d’autres s’occupaient de faire une petite salle de douche avec des cordes et des bâches, utilisées en temps normal pour les motos, entre quelques arbres sur l’immense propriété. 

Les jumeaux construisaient, avec quelques planches laissées là par ils ne savaient qui, un par-feu, assez grand pour que personne ne puisse tomber à l’intérieur des flammes. 

Avec le temps, Laura s’était toujours demandée pourquoi le gang ami n’avait jamais construit quelque chose, une cabane au moins, afin d’avoir un minimum. Mais aujourd’hui, elle se disait que ce n’était pas un grand problème. On apprenait à être bricoleur à force de vivre sur des machines et de pas avoir forcément de toit fixe sur la tête. 

Les Hales avaient eux aussi quelques terrains par-ci par-là mais elle ne pensait pas y retourner un jour. Ils revenaient maintenant à leur oncle. En vu des circonstances, ce n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour crécher quelques jours, surtout si les True Wolfs (pouvait-elle dire que ce nom était pompeux?) venaient à y séjourner également, voire à les rejoindre pendant qu’ils y étaient. 

L’après-midi sembla passer rapidement. Quelques-uns travaillaient sur leurs bécanes, d’autres s’amusaient à faire des photos ou à promener non loin du camp entièrement construit. Les rirent se mêlaient aux discussions et à la musique que Boyd avait lancé via son ordinateur et les enceintes à Stiles, une des rares choses qu’il avait amené avec lui en quittant Beacon Hills. 

Si on ne comptait pas Lydia comme chose ramenée bien sûr. 

Le soleil disparu bien rapidement pour que la petite horde ne soit plus qu’éclairée par le feu de joie autour duquel les jumeaux, accompagnés d’Allison et Kira, buvaient une bière plus ou moins fraîche tandis que Boyd, Isaac et Cora discutaient près des enceintes sur quelques musiques ils pourraient bien télécharger la prochaine fois qu’ils auraient internet.

Devant le petit groupe, la rousse dansait avec son meilleur ami et la blonde tout en riant. Non sans lancer des regards vers Laura. 

Personne ne sût si l’ambiance changea à cause des premières notes de Keep the Streets Empty For Me, des mouvements devenus plus sensuel entre les trois danseurs ou les regards d’envie que lançaient ceux encore assis à ceux bougeant au rythme de la musique, mais l’air semblait d’un coup bien plus suffoquant que quelques secondes avant. 

Ca ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois. 

Le petit sourire mutin que Lydia avait sur ses lèvres grandit légèrement en voyant sa petite-amie se lécher les siennes à cause des mouvements que son propre bassin faisait entre celui du châtain et celui d’Erica. Une de ses mains s’accrocha à la nuque du jeune homme derrière elle tandis que l’autre remontait sur le corps de la deuxième danseuse.

Les lèvres de l’hyperactif passèrent légèrement sur le cou de sa meilleure amie, faisant frissonner cette dernière tandis que ses mains s’amusaient à passer de la peau des cuisses tatouées à celles couvertes d’un jean noir qui lui semblait bien dérangeant d’un coup. 

Il entendit clairement les gémissements bloqués de Lydia quand sa deuxième partenaire l’embrassa à pleine bouche, ainsi que le bruit de quelqu’un se levant pour venir vers eux. Stiles sourit en sentant des mains l’arracher presque trop fortement des deux femmes pour venir le coller à un corps qu’il connaissait par coeur. 

Il ne fût pas étonné non plus de voir que Laura avait pris sa place tandis qu’Allison et Cora s’étaient glissées derrière Erica. 

La blonde ne savait pas à qui appartenait la bouche dans sa nuque, ni les mains sur ses hanches alors qu’elle embrassait leur leader, le corps de Lydia toujours ondulant contre elle. C’était peut-être les mains de cette dernière sur ses hanches. 

Celle-ci n’était pas en reste vu que Stiles était revenu, le tirant avec lui, pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche, gémissant à l’intérieur de ses lèvres dû aux morsures que son homme faisait dans son propre cou. Derek sentait très bien les mains du blond sur ses côtes, passant sous son T-shirt, tandis que sa jumelle s’amusait toujours avec la gorge de la blonde. Il n’avait aucune idée de quand Isaac était arrivé mais il n’en avait cure parce qu’il sentait contre sa propre érection le cul de l’hyperactif qui bougeait dans un rythme sensuel. 

La jeune Hale n’était pas en reste, collé-serré à Allison devant elle, l’une de ses mains sous le haut de celle-ci pour remonter jusqu’à sa poitrine tandis que l’autre s’amusait à distraitement sur une cuisse dont elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui elle appartenait. 

Stiles ne savait pas comment son débardeur avait fini au sol, ni comment celui de Derek avait disparu, vu que ce n’était pas lui qui lui avait enlevé, mais les mains entre son torse et celui du tatoueur devaient en être l’auteur. Par contre, il savait très bien à qui était la main dans son pantalon entrain de le prendre beaucoup trop durement pour son cerveau baignant déjà dans l’érotisme et le désir du moment.

Il n’entendait même plus la musique avec les nombreux bruits de succions, les gémissements (dont les siens) ou les bruits de vêtements (plus ou moins enlevés délicatement). Du coin de l’oeil, qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’impression d’avoir fermé, il vit Erica arriver à sortir du méli-mélo de corps pour aller vers le noir, qui n’était pas en reste vu que la jeune asiatique l’embrassait avec passion. 

Lydia remercia leur habitude de mettre un grand draps au sol dans un éclat de lucidité, parce qu’elle savait très bien comment cela aller se finir. 

Surtout avec les doigts de Laura qui passèrent sous sa jupe plissée fine pour rencontrer son intimité déjà humide. Le jurement de Cora face à l’image du trio à un mètre d’eux fit lever la tête de tout le petit groupe. 

Elle fût la première à se précipiter vers eux, vers Kira plus précisément. Le jeune asiatique fût farouchement plaquée au sol, ses mains caressants juste avant à la fois la blonde et le noir disparaissant des deux corps, et tout le monde entendit son gémissement quand sa petite-amie glissa sa tête entre les cuisses nues dû à l’ampleur de la robe qu’elle portait. Ses mains s’accrochèrent aux cheveux bruns entre ses jambes alors que sa tête partait en arrière dû au plaisir que lui offrait cette langue conquérante à l’intérieur de son intimité.

Le spectacle à quelques centimètres d’elle fût gémir Erica avant qu’elle n’enlève précipitamment son haut ainsi que celui de son homme avant de l’embrasser avec ferveur. Elle voulait n’être qu’une boule de plaisir dans ses bras musclés. Quitte à ne plus pouvoir marcher le lendemain. Le revêtement qu’elle sentait sous-elle semblait très d’accord avec ses pensées. 

Le gémissement bruyant de la rousse se joint rapidement à ceux de la plus jeune, dû à la pénétration des doigts fins de sa propre petite-amie en elle. Ses mains s’accrochèrent presque désespérément à la nuque derrière elle et elle pouvait sentir le sourire triomphant de la leader dans son cou. 

Allison et Isaac furent les suivants à rejoindre le drap. Et Laura n’avait aucune idée depuis quand la brune était seins nus, ni depuis quand le bouclé avait perdu son chandail. Elle se rappelait par contre très bien avoir eu une main sur la poitrine qui était à présent dans la bouche du blond, à un moment. Et des nombreux baisers échangés entre ce dernier et Lydia. 

La tueuse fût rapidement allongée sur le tissu avant que sa poitrine ne soit à nouveau dans la moiteur de la bouche de son amant. Mais elle voulait autre chose. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement à cause de l’excitation du moment, et bien qu’elle en avait l’habitude, elle dû se reprendre à deux fois pour défaire la ceinture d'Isaac ainsi que le bouton et la fermeture éclair. 

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux légèrement ambrés et d’un coup de geste de main sur les hanches du blond, elle sût qu’il avait compris. Il avait geint avant de frémir comme il le faisait rarement. Mais bon sang, elle en avait envie. Elle avait envie d’avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, comme il l’avait d’ordinaire sur elle. Alors elle le regarde se relever quelque peu précipitamment pour se placer avec les hanches au dessus de sa tête. Et un léger sourire de sa part plus tard, elle prit la virilité en bouche.

Du coin de l’oeil, elle vit Isaac prendre la main de Derek qui subissait la même douce torture que lui, allongé sur le dos près d’eux avec son autre main sur le crâne de Stiles. De l’autre côté, Cora était toujours entre les cuisses de sa bien-aimée, qui embrassait de manière totalement ailleurs Laura qui besognait toujours de ses doigts la rousse, assise sur ses cuisses. 

Les bruits humides. Les gémissements et autres râles autour de lui. La bouche de la blonde sur son cou qui suçait bien trop fortement pour ne pas laisser une marque sur sa peau noire. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui le précipita le plus mais d’un coup de hanche, la jeune femme finit sur le dos dans un halètement. Il lu la même passion dans les yeux chocolats que celle qui coulait dans ses veines. 

Boyd se releva à peine pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements et il n’avait pas besoin de voir sa douce pour savoir qu’elle faisait pareil, avec la même précipitation. Pourtant il ne manqua rien de la vision enchanteresse. Et il retourna sur elle aussi rapidement qu’il l’avait quitté, l’embrassant avec dévotion et amour avant de relever légèrement ses cuisses blanches pour qu’elle lui entoure la taille. 

Un seul échange de regard se fit avant qu’elle ne lui fit un micro-signe de tête. Un seul échange de regard et il se retrouva dans une chaleur humide qu’il ne voulait plus jamais quitter. Ils gémirent en concert avant qu’il ne commence à bouger réellement. 

Personne ne sut si se fût à cause de la précipitation du couple maintenant imbriqué l’un dans l’autre ou si, tout simplement, leur propre excitation avait pris le dessus. 

Stiles ne se préoccupa même pas d’enlever entièrement les vêtements du tatoueur. Il enleva simplement les siens sous le regard noir de désir de son amant avant de s’empaler sur la queue qu’il avait sucé quelques secondes avant. Il entendit clairement l’étonnement de l’homme sous lui quand à la facilité qu’il avait de pénétrer dans ses chairs. 

Derek était toujours à l’ouest quand la bouche de l’hyperactif était sur lui. Il n’avait pas remarqué que le plus jeune n’avait pas fait que s’occuper de son sexe dur. 

Ses mains agrippèrent, peut-être trop fortement, les hanches blanches et parsemés de grains de beautés alors qu’il se redressa pour embrasser le sourire fier et diabolique de Stiles. Avant de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en lui donnant un puissant coup de hanche tout en le tenant fermement dans la même position. Le cri qu’il reçut à ses oreilles, son prénom perdu au milieu du plaisir, était la plus belle louange qu’il pouvait avoir.

La main d’Isaac, lâchée de la poigne forte du brun, s’accrocha à la chevelure brune sous lui. Ses hanches refusaient de l’écouter, poussant toujours sa verge profondément entre les lèvres brillantes. Une main appuyait dans son dos, comme pour le forcer à ne pas partir de là où il était. L’autre, il l’avait senti passer sous sa cuisse encore habillée pour descendre à l’endroit où il avait envie d’être à l’instant. 

Allison ne sembla pas lui laisser le choix. Et les gémissements qu’il sentait autour de sa queue finir par lui faire perdre tout envie de bouger de là où il était. 

Kira avait beau gémir le prénom de sa tendre, cette dernière ne semblait pas d’avis de bouger sa bouche des lèvres inférieures de la jeune asiatique. Ses mains avaient beau tirer sur les cheveux, pour la faire arrêter, pour la faire remonter, pour pouvoir l’embrasser et la toucher, Cora n’en avait cure et ne ronronnait qu’un peu plus à chaque fois que la poigne de la japonaise se faisait plus forte. 

Une succion légèrement plus appuyée sur son clitoris, le frôlement des dents sur ce dernier. Elle se sentit se tendre avec force alors que la poigne sur ses cuisses sembla se relâcher légèrement. Son corps continuait de trembler légèrement alors qu’il s’affaissait dans le sol sous elle. Elle entendait clairement les halètements et les cris des personnes autour d’elle mais elle s’en fichait. Ce qui l’intéressait était Cora. Qui venait enfin de monter son visage jusqu’au sien. 

Kira savait que sa petite-amie n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup à l’instant, elle le voyait à ses yeux, à ses légers tremblements, aux sursauts de sa respiration. Ses dents attrapèrent les lèvres humides de sa propre jouissance et elle sentit la jeune Hale se tendre à son tour dans ses bras. 

Sa tempe trempée rencontra le crâne de la leader, qui embrassait presque avec violence Lydia, qui était maintenant allongée sur le corps svelte de la brune. Ses doigts dans l’intimité de cette dernière tandis que celle-ci avait les siens à l’intérieur d’elle. La rousse suivait sans peine le rythme qu’imposait sa partenaire, leurs soupirs se répercutant dans la bouche de l’autre. 

Elle pouvait clairement entendre Erica devenir de plus en plus vocale. La respiration de Boyd devenir de plus en plus rauque et haletante. La voix de Stiles partir de plus en plus dans les aiguës. Celle d’Isaac devenir presque un murmure étouffé. 

Elle pouvait sentir les doigts en elle devenir plus dur, plus précipités.

Elle ne savait pas lequel de tout ces signes de délivrance la fit elle-même jouir. Elle savait juste qu’elle le fit. Elle savait juste que ses doigts ne s’étaient pas arrêtés avant que Laura ne vienne elle aussi. 

Derek lui mordait le cou, lui mordait l’épaule, le mordait partout sauf là où son tatouage était. Et cela le rendait fou. Aussi fou que les allés-et-venus entre ses chairs. Aussi fou que les doigts dans ses hanches qui laisseraient des marques bleus le lendemain. En les touchants les jours d’après, il se remémorerait ce moment. Et il en frissonnerait autant qu’il frissonnait quand l’homme en lui l’appelait bébé. 

Ce surnom qui était chuchoté à ses oreilles, entre quelques fois son prénom. Cela tenait presque de la vénération. Il percevait les signes que cet instant allait se finir bientôt. Les mains glissantes légèrement de ses hanches à ses fesses, les dents un peu plus dures dans sa peau qui remontaient vers son tatouage. Enfin. 

Il resserra ses muscles sur la queue en lui avec sourire mutin qui disparu bien vite dans un cri quand le plus vieux se vengea en le mordant à la liaison même de son cou et de son épaule. A l’endroit de son tatouage. A l’endroit de sa marque prouvant à tous qu’il était à Derek. Stiles ne savait pas si c’était ça qui le fit venir, l’idée d’avoir une marque réellement sur celle encrée ou la main qui enserrait sa verge et le pompait allégrement. 

A l’intérieur de lui, lui provocant une douce douleur mêlée à du plaisir post-délivrance, il sentait son homme faire quelques coups rapides, dans un rythme aléatoire. Alors il mordit à son tour sa propre marque sur la nuque en dessous de lui. Et ce fût le déclencheur de la fin pour le tatoueur. 

Les ongles dans ses hanches, creusant des sillons qui laisseraient une douce douleur après coup. La bouche sur la sienne, à la recherche d’oxygène et gémissante. La chaleur de sa verge en elle, venant et venant encore, toujours avec force malgré les saccades dû à son propre orgasme. Juste un peu plus. Elle avait besoin de juste un peu plus. 

Une des mains noires passa entre eux, dans une caresse que son corps sentit bien trop fort, comme décuplée. Cette main passa dans sa toison blonde et un seul doigt descendit plus bas. Bien plus bas. Se plaçant aux côtés du sexe masculin en elle. 

Les mouvements différents que Boyd imposa à ses deux parties à l’intérieur d’elle fût se qui la fit chavirer.

La langue mutine passa une nouvelle fois dans la fente du gland quand les hanches d'Isaac remontèrent. Il en perdit presque la raison. Il en perdrait la raison. Quand Allison jouait avec lui comme ça, il n’arrivait même plus à réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait. Il devenait une chose molle et totalement soumise au bon vouloir de la jeune femme. 

Il la sentait se tendre et se détendre à répétition. Il sentait la petite poitrine taper contre ses cuisses pour retomber au sol quelques secondes après. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas tenir non plus très longtemps. Pas en la sentant prête à jouir. Pas en sachant que malgré tout ça, elle continuait de jouer avec lui, pleinement consciente du pouvoir qu’elle avait à cet instant. 

Un nouveau coup de langue espiègle creusa légèrement dans sa fente alors qu’il était au bord des lèvres brillantes. La vision de cette langue sur lui, la sensation. Il se sentit presque tomber sur son amante quand il vint. Il bascula sur le côté seulement pour la voir lécher les gouttes de spermes qu’elle avait aux commissures et autour de sa bouche. Sa queue tréhaussa d’intérêt à la vision. 

Mais ce ne fût pas aussi merveilleux que la voir jouir à son tour, se tendant une dernière fois avant de retomber au sol essoufflée. 

Putain ils avaient tous besoin d’une douche. 

Et celle qu’ils avaient préparés n’était clairement assez grande pour eux dix. 

Ils se regardèrent tous pendant quelques secondes. Les deux plus jeunes furent les premières à y aller, étant clairement plus fraîches que le reste du groupe.


End file.
